Guess what today is~! :D
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Guess what today is~! :D 67 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 3 years ago Hello everyone! I'd just like to let everyone know that today is a very special day for one of our friends here in the Society... She's blonde, fun, and you shouldn't give her too much sugar! That's right, it's Elainas birthday! Woohoo! �� Now, not everyone likes getting older, but here are a few good things about birthdays. 1. It is shown that people with more birthdays live longer 2. Birthdays only come once a year, so enjoy them 3. It's another day where you get to stand awkwardly in the center of attention while people sing happy birthday to you! So much fun! Ah, anyways, I hope I managed to make some sort of sense, and please wish Elaina a happy birthday! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "People with more birthdays live longer"... GEE I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED! Logic, Helen �� 5 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have the best of days! 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! �� 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago You're welcome! 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago :D 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Also- totally didn't tell her to make this �� If I made it it'd be like throwing yourself a birthday party... 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I was going to make you one anyways, I had just been getting your present ready!~ �� 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh yeah. That thing. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Hehe... And did you know too many birthdays will kill you? ;P (I am having the fun.) 4 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago .... 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oy, don't say something like that on her special day! ...say it tomorrow. It's fine then. :D 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Happy Birthday Elaina! :D *blows a party whistle* (Yes, many happy returns! Hope you get some presents you like! ^u^) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I already know I will!!!) Thank you so much Catt!! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Yay! Do tell us how the party goes won't you? :3 ) You are very welcome! *She sweeps her hatt off in a dramatic bow and blows on the party whistle again.* 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (It's just gonna be me, Helen, and Spec.) Aren't you not supposed to take that off or something? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Nice! A party with a few close friends sounds better that a cacophonous overcrowded one.) Nah, *she said replacing the hatt on her head* I think I'm good, Hen worries too much. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ... He is the doctor.. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I know, but it's already been a couple months and I've only gotten better. An added bonus, I don't get scared anymore! *Catt said cheerfully.* 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ... Fear is supposed to protect you... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Catt just gave her a confused look.* 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago .... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ...How? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Like... If you're face-to-face with a bear... If you aren't scared, you fight. And die. If you are, you run away... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Just because I'm not scared doesn't mean I don't want to live. I like living, all my friends are here! And it's already been proven that they'd be upset if I died...again. I don't want to make any of my friends sad by being stupid and fighting a fight I can't win. *She tilted her head to the side, thinking.* Also, I think the instinct for self preservation is separate from fear. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Oh. *giggles* Well I don't know anything... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I won't have you talking down about yourself like that, and certainly not on your special day! *She said in a mock-snooty voice, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the snack table, which was covered in plates of cake and other confectionary. She shoved a plate and fork into Elaina's hand before sticking the party whistle in her hatt and grabbing herself a slice.* Have some cake instead. Cheers! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Oh! Okay?? Cheers! *eats her cake* (Noooo... Not sugar... Catt whyyyyyy...) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Having heard what happened the one time Elaina ate too much sugar, Catt made sure to keep an eye on her and cut her off after the second slice.* I'm pretty sure that's enough for now. You really don't want to have a sugar hangover tomorrow. Tea? *She said, gesturing to a table set with all the trimmings needed for tea.* (A little is okay, right? Like back at the ice cream truck.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Aww... But I want more... (She had like, an entire bag of sugar. Two pieces of cake will just make her louder.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I know, but we don't want the memory of your special day to be lost in a sea of sucrose-induced hysteria now do we? *She said, leading the excitable blonde over to the tea table.* Now what's your fancy? (Well that's okay then, parties are usually loud! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Yeah... Peppermint with chocolate creamer and sugar? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Chocolate creamer? Decadent! *Catt set about preparing the tea, relieved to see that there was actually chocolate creamer available. Running her usual time loops without her notebook and watch made her nervous. She really needed to get those back from Hela. Once the cup was ready, she handed it to Elaina with a smile.* Enjoy! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Thanks! Wow, you have everything... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Well I can't disappoint the birthday girl now can I? Cheers! *Catt grinned over her cup.* 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *giggles and cheers her (*confused narrator*) then drinks her tea* 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Catt was glad that the party had been a success, and sighed contentedly. If only Helen could be here. she thought.* (Catt made herself a cup at the same time she was making Elaina's.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *she drank her tea happily* (AH THERE'S A CAT *hides under a table* >~< sorry.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I think that's a wrap, unless you had something more you wanted to have happen?) (What are you screaming about? Come out from under there, there's nothing to be sorry about!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I'm really allergic to cats. Sure, that can be a wrap.) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Happy birthday, Elaina! Stay cool and creative! Enjoy the day, it's yours! :D 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago Thanks! Spec drew my wolf-dog fursona and made it a shirt, and I got a ton of Steven Universe stuffs! 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago That's so cool! *__* Wolfs are great! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago Dogs are too. :) 3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago doggies! *o* 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde SoljaGold • 3 years ago XD 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago Happy birthmas, Ms. Elaina! 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Tairais • 3 years ago Thanks! 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Happy Birthday Elaina!! *begins singing really out of tune* Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Elaina! Happy Birthday to you! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago *Sings with you* 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago -Sings along with the both of you, trying not to overpower you both- XD 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *Plugs ears and keeps up with your volume* XD 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Well played Catt. XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (XD Thanks!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago *covers her ears, cringing* thanks... 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago :D You're welcome! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago DX 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago XD •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Sorry that I couldn't say happy birthday sooner Elaina, since I was out at Pride today in Doncaster...but now that i'm back. -Clears throat and takes a deep breath- HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELAINA!!! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago *jumps, startled* THANKS?! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago OF COURSE ELAINA!!! X3 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago XDDD 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Hey! I know I'm really late to this party, but happy birthday Elaina! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I'm late too �� Thank you very much! 2 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Happy birthday, my dear! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago �� thank you. 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Most merriest of birthdays, Ms Elaina! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Anchestor • 3 years ago �� thank you! It was fun! 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy